The land of Fire's Paragon
by WillieF19
Summary: Naruto is approached by Avatar Roku to be a paragon and protect Aang while he masters the elements. How will Naruto be hokage? And what does the blond's arrival have to do with a certain kyoshi warrior?
1. Chapter 1

_**I don't own Naruto or Avatar the Last Airbender**_

_**Chapter 1**_

Naruto had just entered his home a couple minutes ago. He should have been angry or sad because he just learned the reason why the villagers didn't like him. He was the container for the nine-tailed fox that attacked Konoha 12 years ago. He couldn't show any negative emotions though because he was too excited that he finally passed his graduation exam. An exam that he technically failed 3 times if you added his earlier failure before he was tricked by Mizuki. None of that mattered too much to him now. Now he could become a true ninja by working hard and learning everything he could from his Jounin sensei, whoever he or she was.

_Maybe I should get some new clothes too. Most of the ninja I see wear dark blue like the Chunin, Special Jounin, and Jounin, or black like the anbu. Orange is my favorite color, but maybe I can wear that as my civilian or around the house clothing. I can't wear my ninja gear all day every day_. Naruto thought to himself as he fell asleep.

_**The next day **_

Naruto walked into the hokage's office.

"Hello Naruto." Sarutobi said from behind his desk

"Hey old man. I was wondering if you could give me some more money now before my allowance." Naruto said

"Why do you need more money? Have you run out of food?" Sarutobi asked

"That's not it at all. I still have some food at home and some leftover money to buy more. I just need some money so I can get some new clothes. I love orange an all, but the other ninja that I see coming in and out of your office wear dark colors, so I want to as well. I also want to buy some civilian clothes because all I have now is what I'm wearing." Naruto said. The stores overcharge Naruto on everything he buys so it was hard to even get the outfit he has now. The only places that don't overcharge him is Ichiraku Ramen and a corner store that is run by an old lady, who had already lost all her family and friends to old age, and neither of them sold clothes.

"Alright Naruto." Sarutobi said as he handed Naruto a wad of money.

Naruto thanked the old man and left. When he reached a store that sold clothes for ninja and civilians he used the transformation jutsu. He turned into a young boy with Naruto's build, but was wearing a Genin headband.

When Naruto entered the store he received a smile from the cashier. Naruto smiled back and went to find him some clothes. It was lucky for him that stores that only sold clothes were run by civilians, but the stores that sold weapons and ninja gear was run by people that had passed the academy, but never progressed any further so they got regular jobs (Basically Genin on reserve or retired shinobi who can't survive on what they have left over). Naruto picked out the standard ninja gear, mesh shirts, and an armor like vest that he saw the anbu wear. He also picked out black combat boots. His headband was black. For civilian clothes, he picked out black and dark blue pairs of cargo pants, and different colored t shirts including red, blue, green, and orange. Naruto paid for the stuff and quickly left. Naruto dropped the transformation when he was away from the shop and then headed home.

Upon arriving home Naruto immediately changed into his shinobi gear. It wasn't as awesome as Orange, but he looked professional.

"Nice choice." A voice said from behind Naruto. Naruto turned to see a see through old man with white hair and a long white beard.

"Who are you Mr. Ghost?" Naruto asked fearfully. None, but the old man and Kakashi knew of his fear of ghost.

"My name is Roku. I'm a spirit and I need your help." Roku said

"What do you need my help for?" Naruto asked, still scared of the man before him. If this wasn't his home and if he wasn't sure that no one would believe him he would have ran away the moment he turned around.

"I'm from a realm other than yours where there are warriors that have skills similar, but different than you ninja. There are warriors who have no special ability and then there are the benders. A bender is born with the ability to either wield earth, fire, water, or air. Only the avatar is born with the ability to use all four elements. The avatar is a being created to bring peace and stability to the world. After an avatar dies he or she is reborn into the next nation. There is the Fire Nation, the Air Nomads, the Water Tribe, and the Earth Kingdom. I was the previous avatar, born in the Fire Nation. The current avatar is a young airbender named Aang who is currently 112. He found out he was the avatar at age 12 and ran away from home. He got caught in a storm and accidently activated the avatar state. It is a mode where he has no control, until he masters it, and uses all the elements on a master level. He used this state to freeze himself and his flying bison in a ball of ice. It has been 100 years since he froze himself. In those hundred years, my brother started a war by killing all of the air nomads in an attempt to find my reincarnation, but Aang was already gone. The war lasted with the Fire Nation seizing power and attacking the other nations. They have yet to succeed, but they are getting close. They are waiting for a comet to return at the end of the summer. Said comet gives the firebenders an increase in power. I need you to become the Fire Nation Paragon and protect Aang while he learns the other elements before the summer. A paragon is a non-bender with exceptional skill. Will you do this for me?" Roku asked. Naruto had finally gotten over the shock of seeing the spirit and absorbed all of the information that Roku gave him. What no one knew was that Naruto was actually like a sponge when it came to learning when he really wanted to be.

"I can barely protect myself let alone someone else. Besides I plan to become the hokage, I can't do that fighting someone else's war." Naruto said

"If those are your only concerns, then they can be fixed. I can give you training time before I send you to help Aang, and the war will only last from now all the way to the end of summer if everything works out right. The training and experiences you receive there will only make you stronger when you return here. We can talk to your hokage and gain his permission and try to work something out." Roku said

Naruto was very eager for the training. He thought it was a very good proposition. He wasn't thinking about the dangers he would face. He was only thinking of his return as a badass shinobi.

"I'm in." Naruto said

"Alright. Pack everything you need first. Head to your hokage and I will return when you two are alone." Roku said as Naruto nodded and packed his ninja gear and new clothes. His old clothes could stay because he really didn't want to bring them.

Naruto left and headed back to the hokage tower.

"I like your outfit Naruto, though I thought you would choose something more original." Sarutobi teased

"Old man, do you think you could ask your anbu guys to leave and put up the privacy seal?" Naruto asked. Sarutobi has told Naruto about the anbu that always stay as bodyguards to the hokage and the seal that keeps any sound from getting out and anyone from entering or exiting the room.

"Why do you ask that, Naruto?" Sarutobi asked. His cheerful teasing tone gone. He was concerned because Naruto has never asked that before, not even the night before when they discussed his burden and the events that happened that night in conjunction with Naruto learning of his burden.

"I have something I want to tell you and only you." Naruto said. Sarutobi was shocked. Naruto has never been all that secretive, but he knew that whatever it was it must have been important.

"Can Inu stay?" Sarutobi said

"The only other person who can hear what I have to say is whoever you planned to be my sensei." Naruto said

"Anbu you're all dismissed except for Inu." Sarutobi said the anbu all left. Inu suddenly came out of hiding

"Yes lord hokage?" Inu said as he knelt.

"Naruto I would like for you to meet your Jounin sensei, Kakashi Hatake." Sarutobi said as Inu looked shocked under his mask. He then removed his mask for Naruto to see his face. Sarutobi only revealed this to Naruto because Kakashi was going to be dropping out of anbu anyway to teach Naruto's team and because it would be a waste of time to pretend to send Inu to find Kakashi only for him to discreetly change his clothes and appear to Naruto.

Sarutobi then placed the privacy seal on the room.

Naruto called out to Roku to prepare the two older men to the arrival of the spirit. Roku then explained everything he told Naruto to the two shinobi.

"Why Naruto?" Sarutobi asked

"I not sure I'll be able to tell Aang that Naruto is coming so it would be easier for somebody of Naruto's age group. Another reason is because I was drawn to the strong spiritual presence of Naruto (AN: This isn't a Bleach xover and that wasn't meant to be a Bleach term. I was mostly referring to his chakra and strong will). Also to become the Fire Nation Paragon, he would have to be from the Fire Nation. The Land of Fire is just as good. " Roku replied

"When would he return?" Sarutobi asked.

"At the end of the summer in my world if everything goes correctly. Time there runs differently here and there. Aang is destined to defeat Fire Lord Ozai at summer's end when the comet returns. I expect maybe an attack before then, but I doubt Aang will be ready by then. It took me years to fully master all the elements, so a couple months is really pushing him." Roku said

"What if Aang doesn't succeed?" Sarutobi asked

"If Aang were to fail, Naruto would be brought back afterwards, but only in the event of Aang's death. That is because I don't think Naruto will want to give up just because he failed the first time. I won't let Naruto die anyway. If he seems to be any danger that will most likely result in his death, I will return him here immediately, likewise Naruto is free to return whenever he wants after at least meeting Aang once." Roku said

"What about this training for Naruto?" Sarutobi asked

"I will take Naruto to the spirit world so that he may train until he feels ready to head to my world. No time will pass while in the spirit world. For the training itself I was hoping you would give him something preferably nothing elemental. The only thing I could teach him is bending , but that would be impossible for him to do since he wasn't born a bender." Roku said. Everything seemed completely safe for Naruto. As much as Sarutobi wanted to say no, he knew he couldn't in good conscious deny someone that needed help. Especially someone who has done him or his precious people no wrong. Besides it was clear that Naruto had already made his choice. Naruto would want to go whether he allowed it or not. That would only cause problems if he didn't agree. One big problem is that he would probably go anyway and not have anything to train on or with making him a huge target in the other world.

"Alright you can go. I have a lot for you to learn though. When you return you will be a member of Team 7 with Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno." Sarutobi said as he prepared 7 scrolls. The first 5 were scrolls that had information in them. The one before last was a regular storage scroll. The last one was a blood seal scroll that held what Minato left Naruto.

"The last scroll has a blood seal. You need to channel some chakra when you smear blood across it. Blood seals can only be opened by someone of blood relation to the person who created the seal. To open the other one, which is a storage scroll, you just channel chakra into it." Sarutobi said

"You mean a relative left it for me?" Naruto asked eagerly

"Not just any relative, your father. He was a very cautious man and he prepared for death every day. He started this scroll when he first found out about your mother being pregnant. He left his best jutsu, a letter for you, and other things inside." Sarutobi said

"So that means my parents are dead?" Naruto asked

"Yes. They died, but remember that they loved you even before you were born. The letter will explain everything else." Sarutobi said

"Are you ready Naruto?" Roku said as he held out his arm for Naruto.

"Do me a favor, Avatar Roku. Make sure he completely masters everything he has been given before you allow his journey to begin." Sarutobi said

"I will." Roku replied as Naruto somehow grabbed onto his arm and they both disappeared.


	2. Chapter 2

_**I don't own Naruto or Avatar the Last Airbender**_

_**Chapter 2**_

Naruto and Roku then appeared in a clearing. The first thing Naruto did was open the blood seal. The letter fell into his hands.

_Dear Naruto,_

_This is Minato Namikaze your father. I'm not sure if you know this but your mother is Kushina Uzumaki. The first thing I want to say is sorry for sealing Kyuubi in you son. The night of your birth Konoha was attacked by Kyuubi as you should know. What everyone doesn't know was that your mother was pregnant at the time. Our relationship was mostly a secret to keep her and my family aka you, safe from my enemies. Kushina had you outside the village because we knew her seal would weaken. Your mother was Kyuubi's container before you as well as Mito Uzumaki, the first hokage's wife before her. As a female Jinchuriki there is only one time when the seal naturally weakens. That time is when a woman is pregnant and that is worsened the closer she gets to actually having the child. A masked Uchiha attacked and killed all our anbu guards. He threatened you if I didn't get away from your mother. I saved you, but the masked man got away with your mother. He later released and controlled Kyuubi, forcing it to attack Konoha. I was preoccupied getting your mother home with you first. When I first came to face Kyuubi, I was stopped by the masked man. We fought and he was really skilled. I barely injured him and when I did he just retreated. I later confronted Kyuubi. I used my famous flying thunder god jutsu to teleport Kyuubi away from Konoha, but the damage had already been done. I along with your mother restrained Kyuubi long enough so that I could seal him in you. I did this because I believed that you could do what no one else could and control Kyuubi's power and use it as your own. I knew you would need it because the masked man is still out there and can be a major threat in your future. I also couldn't ask any other family to sacrifice their child when I myself wasn't willing to. I'd be a big hypocrite then. I also couldn't seal Kyuubi in myself or your mother. The jutsu I was using was going to take my life and upon my death Kyuubi would be free again. Kushina was already dying from losing Kyuubi once. She would die from the process of putting Kyuubi back. You were unfortunately the only choice, but smile because you are the hero are Konoha. Every day you live is another day the leaf can continue. Also sealed with this letter is my most famous jutsu the flying thunder god and the Rasengan. I also leave my will of fire to you Naruto. I know this is a lot to put on you, but your my son after all. I know you can do anything you set your mind to especially surpassing me. And remember that me and your mother both love you with all our hearts._

Naruto was tearing up at the letter. He was initially mad to learn that his father sealed Kyuubi in him, but he put it behind him to continue reading. The letter made him happy that his parents loved him and that his father ,and his mother undoubtly, believed in him to surpass Minato Namikaze the fourth hokage, to him his father. Naruto placed the letter down to look over the other scrolls given to him.

One was for the shuriken shadow clone jutsu. Two more were on chakra control. Another was on basic seals. The last one was on the shadow clone jutsu?

"I already know this jutsu. I wonder why the old man put in this one?" Naruto asked himself.

"Why don't you read it over. I'm sure there has to be a reason for it." Roku commented.

Naruto read over the scroll and came to the last two but most interesting lines.

_The user retains all memories and non-physical experiences gained by the clones._

_Naruto you can use the clones to work on jutsu and chakra control, which you need a lot of, while you can work on physical exercises_

The last two lines were written in bold big letters so that Naruto would read at least this much.

Naruto quickly formed a clone. "Could you go with my clone somewhere out of my eye and ear sight and tell him something." Naruto said as Roku nodded and walked away with the clone.

Naruto later received the memory of Roku saying Fire Nation Paragon Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. Naruto repeated this to Roku and he nodded. Those being the exact words he told the clone.

"You still haven't looked at that last scroll." Roku said.

"I completely didn't notice it." Naruto said as he picked it up.

In his father's handwriting a note said that this was Kyuubi's key. He could release Kyuubi inside of himself or completely lock away all contact from Kyuubi.

"What does it say?" Roku asked

"This is the key to my seal. I can either unleash Kyuubi inside of me for purposes that aren't explained in here or I could completely lock him away and shut off all contact. I'm going to do the latter. I'd prefer to be a warden that doesn't see or hear from his prisoner." Naruto said

_**What felt like a month to Naruto and Roku later**_

Naruto had completely mastered every single thing. He could tree climb and water walk without even thinking about it. He could use the Shuriken SC jutsu, Clone jutsu, Shadow clone jutsu, and the Rasengan without hand seals. He was able to use the flying thunder god jutsu with as much ease if not more than his father when he used it, although Naruto didn't know that because he had no one to compare himself to. Naruto learned about the basic seals such as storage scroll, blood seal, paper bomb, and the gravity seals that Sarutobi gave him in the other scroll. He used the gravity seals extensively in his physical training and gained a good amount of speed in a month (AN: In this story Lee's speed with weights off is going to be labeled as low Chunin. Sasuke at the VOTE had speed greater than Lee's without using the curse seal. Naruto's speed is greater than Sasuke's while he was using curse mark mode 2. That will be labeled as low Jounin speed, but he's going to wear his seals the entire time during this ATLA arc. So his speed will be roughly low to mid Chunin, meaning as fast as Sasuke without using the curse seal at all). Naruto also received some clothes from his father being the exact outfit he wore when he was hokage, but Naruto couldn't fit them yet so he stored them away for later use. Naruto was currently as tall as Neji who is 13 and the tallest of the Konoha 12, not that Naruto knew that either.

He was ready to enter Roku's world. Ready to meet the avatar and keep him safe until he could do his job of bringing peace and stability to the world. Unfortunately he would have to wait for the Avatar to arrive. Although Roku dropped Naruto off at the exact point in time when Aang was awakened by two from the water tribe, he let him off from there on Kyoshi Island. Naruto didn't mind though, the hot girl that was approaching him now would keep his attention until Aang arrived, which Roku expected to be awhile. Roku was going to try and contact Aang during the winter solstice and inform him of Naruto and tell him to make his way to Kyoshi Island.


	3. Chapter 3

_**I don't own Naruto or Avatar the Last Airbender**_

_**Chapter 3**_

Naruto was immediately interrogated by the villagers of Kyoshi Island as soon as he had arrived. He introduced himself as the Fire Nation Paragon under direct orders from Avatar Roku to wait for the Avatar, an airbender named Aang, and protect him until he defeated the Fire Lord.

All were skeptical at first, but they decided to give him a chance. He would have a certain amount of time and if the Avatar didn't show they would feed him to the Unagi. Naruto wasn't too worried because he knew Aang would show up sooner or later and if he didn't these people couldn't catch him.

One day Naruto had noticed the Kyoshi Warriors training. He was currently wearing his black cargo pants and a red t shirt. He figured that until Aang arrived he wouldn't need to wear his shinobi gear.

"Hey." Naruto said as he walked in.

"What are you doing here Naruto?" Suki, the Kyoshi warriors' leader, asked

"I was just walking around until I noticed you guys training." Naruto said

"Did you come to make fun of us or something?" Suki asked. Whenever Kyoshi Island got villagers, which was rare, the males would always taunt them for being females and then the females would embarrass said male.

"No. Where I come from females fight too, they are called Kunoichi. There is one lady from my village that I've heard of is physically the strongest in our village. She has monstrous strength and that when's she not using her chakra enhanced strength technique." Naruto said (AN: Naruto wasn't dumb in the academy, he just didn't do the work or never came to class. He's not smart now he just remembered a few of the interesting things he learned in the academy)

"Chakra?" Suki asked

"Where I come from chakra is a certain kind of energy that everyone is born with and they can use it to either enhance what they do or to use certain techniques that would be impossible to do without chakra." Naruto explained

"Can we learn it?" Suki asked

"It's not something you can learn. You have to first be born with a chakra system, which flows through your body almost like your blood, and then be trained to use it." Naruto said

"Oh." Suki said. This chakra sounded very useful and could only make her and her friends stronger, so that they could protect their home from any threat. Kyoshi Island had been out of the war since its start, but it was only a matter of time until the Fire Nation looked in their direction.

Naruto soon found out that the non benders of this world were all born with chakra, but weren't taught to harness that power. The other Kyoshi warriors showed little interest in learning how to use chakra though. Suki was the only one interested and Naruto was more than willing to teach her.

After that day Suki got one of the more experienced girls to take over leading them in training sessions. She on the other hand was busy with Naruto. The first thing he wanted her to be able to do was drawing out her chakra and learn to channel it. It took a while, but she finally got the hang of it. After she could do that, he placed some gravity seals on her. He then started to teach her the physical aspects of being a ninja.

On the last day before Naruto's agreement with the village was up, Suki finished her training. She could use the academy three ninjutsu without hand seals, she could tree climb and water walk without thinking, and she learned how to use the seals that Naruto learned from his training. She was also just starting to use a sword or what Naruto called kenjutsu. In his eyes she was an experienced Genin. She also had high Genin speed.

Naruto held out hope that Aang would arrive soon, but Suki was growing worried. If the Avatar didn't come before today was over, she wouldn't have a choice, but to feed him to the Unagi. She wasn't too sure if she would go through with it though. Being one of the first outsider males that didn't discriminate her ability as a warrior because she was a girl caused her to form a slight crush on Naruto. If the Avatar came, then she would reveal her feelings to him and hopefully they could become a couple.

They were currently sparring when they heard a commotion by the Unagi. Suki quickly returned to her Warrior gear and headed after her friends. Naruto had told her it would be the Avatar. She was hoping he was right. Naruto stayed behind and in the shadows. He returned to his ninja gear, that he hasn't worn since his arrival, and watched the scene from the shadows.

The Avatar was with a boy and girl from the Water tribe, a monkey that could fly, and a huge Bison. They were promptly captured by the Kyoshi warriors without any fight. The avatar was unconscious, the female waterbender wasn't skilled in her trade at all, and the male warrior was weak. The animals were asleep and didn't hear the disturbance.

The trio was later brought back to the village and tied to the statue of Kyoshi. They were blindfolded and they awoke.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" Suki asked

"Show yourself." The warrior said

Suki released the blindfolds from all of their eyes.

"Where are the men that defeated us?" The warrior asked

"There were no men. We defeated you." Suki said

"I'm supposed to believe a bunch of girls did this?" The warrior asked

"A bunch of girls!?" Suki asked in irritation.

"Don't listen to my brother he's stupid." The waterbender said. She could tell that her brother was saying the wrong things

"They are trespassers on Kyoshi Island…" The old man was saying

"Kyoshi Island? I know Kyoshi." The Avatar said

"Impossible. Kyoshi has been dead for years. You're just a kid." Suki said

"I know it's hard to believe, but I'm the avatar." The avatar said

"Throw them back to the Unagi." The elder said

"Aang, do something." The waterbender said

"Ok." Aang said. The Kyoshi warriors were getting closer until Aang used some airbending to launch himself into the air and cut the ropes that tied his hands with one of Kyoshi's statue's fans. People were shocked and amazed that this kid was the avatar, who was said to at least be 100 hundred years old by now.

"So you are the avatar. I hoped you were." Suki said

"Huh?" Aang asked in confusion

"I'll explain later let's untie your friends." Suki said

The trio was released and given a warm welcome because of Aang being the avatar. Suki led the three to her training ground.

"I have someone I want you to meet." Suki said as a Naruto appeared.

"Hello Aang." Naruto said

"Do I know you?" Aang asked

"No you don't but that's about to change. I'm the Fire Nation Paragon Naruto Uzumaki. I would also like to introduce my new partner Suki the Earth kingdom Paragon." Naruto said. Sokka and Katara were shocked that he was Fire Nation and Suki was shocked that Naruto named her his partner the Earth Kingdom Paragon. Aang just wanted to know what a Paragon was.

"What's a paragon?" Aang said before Sokka and Katara could defensive stances in front of Aang.

"A paragon is a non-bender of exceptional skill. You can only be named a paragon by the avatar or another paragon. Roku the fire nation born avatar before you named me and I'm just now naming Suki." Naruto said

"You know Roku?" Aang asked

"Yes I do. He recruited me to protect you while you master the elements and until you defeat the fire lord at the end of the summer." Naruto said

"You're fire nation, what makes you think we'll trust you?" Sokka said

"I'm am not from the fire nation nor do I claim any ties with that place. I am from the land of fire a different place altogether. My leader is known as the hokage and not the fire lord. Like I said earlier Roku recruited me and brought me from my own home to protect you. If you don't believe me you can ask avatar Roku himself." Naruto said

"Roku's dead." Aang said

"I know that, but as the avatar you have a connection with all your past lives. All you have to do is meditate and bring Roku out." Naruto said. Sokka and Katara were weary, but Aang thought it made perfect sense since Roku was his past life. Aang slid into a meditative stance on the ground. He meditated for a few seconds before Roku appeared in the same stance in front of Aang.

"Hello Aang." Roku said

"Hello Roku. Is what Naruto saying true?" Aang asked

"Yes it is. He comes from a world different from this and has no ties to the fire lord or the fire nation except me. I named him the Fire Nation Paragon because it was the only nation I could name him paragon of. As a fire nation born avatar, I could only name someone of the fire nation a paragon of that nation. Naruto's land of fire is similar enough in name to bypass the fact that he's not even from this world. Unfortunately Aang you cannot name an Air nomad paragon because the air nomads were all wiped out and the closest you could get are people from Naruto's world that live in Suna, which resides in the Land of Wind. That can't happen until you're dead I'm afraid." Roku said

Katara and Sokka dropped their stances, but Sokka remained irritated.

"Thank you Avatar Roku." Aang said as Roku disappeared.

"Now that that is done we can continue on your journey so you can learn the other elements. From what I've seen you only know air and you're starting to learn water." Naruto said

"Does this mean you're leaving Naruto?" Suki asked

"Come with me." Naruto said as he walked with Suki out of ear range of the others.

"What's wrong?" Naruto asked

"I wanted to admit how I felt about you. I like you Naruto and I wanted us to be a couple." Suki said

"That's good." Naruto said to the shock of Suki. The way he said it made her think he didn't care or wasn't listening.

"Because I feel the same way and I was going to ask you to come with me as my girlfriend and partner." Naruto said as Suki squealed in excitement and jumped at Naruto. It was meant to be a simple hug, but she ended up jumping on him and planting her lips against his. They both were blushing, but didn't break away. Naruto returned the kiss and when the need for air got too great they released each other.

Sokka looked wide eyed and Katara had hearts in her eyes. Neither noticing that Aang wished that was him and Katara.

The group of five eventually gathered together and planned their departure. They would stock up on supplies, which Naruto sealed away, and fly away the next morning. (AN: Zuko will not appear in Kyoshi because Naruto knew that the fire lord's son Zuko, the banished prince, was chasing after Aang. Naruto made sure that the villagers kept the avatar's arrival to themselves. So it didn't go from Kyoshi Island all the way to where Zuko currently is. Meaning that Zuko will instead enjoy the fish with his uncle the best he could still being angry an all)


End file.
